Conventional handheld mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, allow an operator to input control commands via mechanical/electrical buttons. These buttons include stand-alone buttons, keypads and keyboards, and touch screens. These buttons are typically positioned on the front and side surfaces of the mobile device and require mechanical assemblies and electrical wiring to that physical location of the button on the various surfaces. Wiring must be routed from the physical location of the button to control electronics, which monitors an operator's activation of buttons. Additional, once manufactured, repositioning of mechanical buttons is virtually impossible. A touch screen, which may used both as an output device and an input device, also performs the function of a conventional button. Unfortunately, the display of a touch screen is partially obstructed whenever an operator uses it as an input device.
The above-described conventional buttons and touch screens require mechanical elements, which wear, degrade and fail with time. These conventional buttons and touch screens also require electronics at and wiring to the position of the buttons. Furthermore, these buttons and touch screens are not readily repositionable. Furthermore, the display of a touch screen may become smudged, smeared or scratched from an operator's use, thus further hindering an operator's ability to view an unobstructed display. Voice activation allows an operator an alternate these buttons, however, such voice control requires the use of a microphone and a relatively quiet environment. Therefore, a need exists to provide an operator of a handheld mobile device with the ability to enter a command into the mobile device without one or more of these drawbacks.